


The People You Meet In History

by havisham



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he knew they'd go down in history (more or less), but Bucky never thought he'd be around to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People You Meet In History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Avengers, Steve/Bucky, _like people in history_.

He couldn't believe he was in textbooks. "But seriously, people have to read this? _Kids_?"

Bucky peered into the glossy pages of _American Lives_ , a history book meant for sixth-graders, and shook his head in disbelief. But there he was all right, standing right next to Steve in a publicity photo, scowling a little, in contrast to Steve's own sunny smile. The other Howling Commandos are in the background, more or less. Bucky remembered how Morita and Jones had gotten gloriously drunk the day before, on stash of schnapps liberated from some Germans. They still looked a little worse for wear because of it. But in the picture, they were grinning broadly, sheepish but satisfied.

Bucky knew that he had been pretty sore at them, since they hadn't thought to share any of it with him. Some buddies they were. He smiled at that memory... But then he found himself sobering up, when he remembered that both Morita and Jones were long dead. 

At a polite cough above him, Bucky looked up to see Steve looking down at him. Steve looked calm and understanding, like he knew exactly what Bucky was going through. But he didn't, because when the book said that Steve was an American hero, it was true. The same went for Morita and Jones. 

But it _wasn't_ true for Bucky.

He closed the book, harder than he needed to. "It's a bunch of lies, anyway." 

Steve looked sad for a moment, and then shook his head. "Not that part." And he put his hands around Bucky's shoulders and squeezed for a moment, and despite himself, Bucky leaned in, a took a little comfort in Steve's strength.


End file.
